A látogató
by valaki16
Summary: Ez egy House MD fanfic. Cuddyt meglátogatja a testvére.


A látogató

-Akkor holnap érkezel?... Várni foglak!... Igen... Szia!-Cuddy boldogan tette le a telefont.

Már nagyon régen nem látta húgát és holnap érkezik. Elgondolkodott. Amikor gyerekek voltak minden idejüket együtt töltötték, elválaszthatatlanok voltak. Amikor azonban Lisa elkezdte

az egyetemet már kevesebbet találkoztak, és mióta dolgozik már csak nagyon ritkán, látják

egymást. House az ajtó előtt állt és nézte a nőt. Nem tudta min gondolkodik, de azt látta,

hogy a szája egy apró mosolyra húzódik. Amikor benyitott Cuddy visszatért merengéséből.

-Mit akarsz House?

-Szükségem van egy tesztre-kezdte, majd folytatta- Történt valami?

-Holnap érkezik a húgom. Már nagyon régen nem láttuk egymást.

-Tök jó-mondta House és Lisa csak ennyit várt tőle. Gyorsan áttért egy másik témára.

-Milyen tesztet akarsz?

-Belevágnék egy nő agyába-, jelentette ki House, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb

dolga.

-Ez lenne a teszt?

-Igen, hidd el, hogy csak így...-kedte House, miközben Cuddy a beteg aktáját nézte.

-Jó.

-Jó?

-Igen, beleegyezek a tesztbe. Viszlát House.

-OK-Greg meglepődött, hogy Cuddy ilyen hamar beleegyezett és gyorsan elhagyta az irodát

mielőtt még meggondolná magát.

Másnap reggel Cuddy korán érkezett, ugyanis azt beszélték meg a testvérével, hogy ide fog

jönni. A gép tízkor száll le, tehát Lisának még volt egy kis ideje. Leült az asztalához

és nekikezdett a papírmunkának. Tíz óra után pár perccel megcsipogtatták. Kisietett az

irodájából és a sürgősségire ment. Nem sokkal később a kórház ajtajában megjelent egy 30-as

éveiben járó nő. Barna haja lófarokba volt kötve, szeme kék volt, testalkata vékony volt

és eléggé magas volt. Egy bőröndöt húzott maga után, amint a nővérpulthoz sétált.

-Jó napot! Dr. Lisa Cuddyt keresem-mondta a nő mosolyogva.

-Sajnálom, nincs az irodájában, most hívták egy sürgős esethez, de megvárhatja-mondta az

egyik nővér.

-Köszönöm- mondta Sarah és elindult nővére irodája felé. Leült a kanapéra és várakozott.

Pár perccel később kopogtak az ajtón és egy fehérköpenyes férfi lépett be rajta.

-Jó napot! Cuddyt keresem.

-Jó napot! Sarah Cuddy vagyok, de nem hiszem, hogy engem keres- mondta, miközben felállt

és kezet nyújtott a férfinak.

-James Wilson- mondta miközben kezet fogtak.

-Egy nővér azt mondta, hogy sürgős esethez hívták a nővérem.

-Szóval maga Cuddy húga.

-Igen.

-Onkológus vagyok itt a kórházban.

-Biztos nemsokára itt lesz.

-Köszönöm, de sietek, majd inkább később visszajövök. Remélem még látjuk egymást.

-Én is! Viszlát!

-Viszlát!-mondta Wilson is és lassan kilépett az ajtón.

Cuddy kiszállt a liftből és az irodája felé sétált. Gondolta, hogy a húga már itt van,

ezért sietett. Benyitott az ajtón és meglátta, hogy Sarah a kanapéján ül és egy újságot

olvas.

-Szia Sarah!- mondta és testvére azonnal felpattant és a nyakába ugrott.

-Hiányoztál.

-Te is nekem. Mikor érkeztél?

-Pár perce.

-Bocsi hogy nem voltam itt, de egy sürgős esethez hívtak.

-Semmi baj, hiszen orvos vagy. Egyébként is jól elvoltam.

-Igen?

-Találkoztam egy onkológussal, téged keresett. Azt hiszem Jamesnek hívják.

-Majd megcsipogtatom.

Még sokáig elbeszélgettek és úgy döntöttek, hogy együtt ebédelnek. Elindultak a kantinba,

leültek az asztalhoz és csak beszélgettek, beszélgettek és beszélgettek. Mindent elmondtak

egymásnak, ami csak az eszükbe jutott. Az idő gyorsan elrepült. Visszasétáltak Lisa

irodájához és benyitottak. De rajtuk kívül valaki más is volt az irodában. A főnöki

székben ült, lába az asztalon volt, nyalóka volt a szájában és egy újságot olvasott.

-House! Mit csinálsz te itt?-hallattszott Cuddy hangja. Greg letette az újságot és Lisa

mellette termett.

-Téged kerestelek, de nem voltál sehol, ezért gondoltam megvárlak.

-Mostmár itt vagyok. Mit akarsz?

-Ki akarom rúgni Kutnert.

-Miért?

-Azt mondta, hogy a nyalókával a számban úgy nézek ki, mint egy ovis. Pedig nem, igaz?-

kérdezte House, olyan hangon, mint egy 5 éves. Cuddy nem tudta megállni, hogy ne

mosolyogjon. Abbahagyták a beszédet, közben House is felállt és most csak egymást bámulták.

Sarah úgy érezte, hogy tennie kellene valamit.

-Mmrr mmrrr-ptóbálta felhívni magára a figyelmet. A két érintett gyorsan oldalra nézett.

-Ó, igen. Sarah ő itt Dr. Gregory House. House, ő a húgom, Sarah Cuddy.

-Örvendek-mondta Sarah és kezet nyújtott. House csak biccentett egyet a fejével és

kezet fogtak. Megállapította, hogy a két nő nagyon hasonlít egymásra.

-Most megyek- mondta és elhagyta az irodát.

-Bejössz neki- jelentette ki Sarah nyugodtan.

-Most viccelsz? Ő legkiállhatatlanabb alak akit ismerek. Mindig bunkó és szexista. Ráadásul

Vicodin függő.

-Szóval neked is bejön-mondta Sarah, de Lisa nem mondott neki semmit, csak a szemébe nézett

és leült a székébe. Sarah érezte, hogy jó helyen tapogatózik, mert még a vak is látja, hogy

ők ketten nagyon is akarják egymást. Most azonban úgy vélte, hogy nem kérdezősködik tovább,

majd ha hazamentek megbeszélik.

-Ide adnád a lakáskulcsodat? Hazamegyek kipakolni.

-Persze. Este amilyen hamar csak tudok otthon leszek.

-Jó. Várlak. Szia!

-Szia Sarah!- mondta Cuddy is és kishúga elhagyta az irodát.

Este amikor Lisa belépett a házba, Saraht a nappaliban találta, amint egy könyvet olvas.

-Helo! Kipakoltad a dolgaid?

-Szia! Igen, már rég végeztem. Főztem vacsit. A hűtőben van.

-Köszi! Aranyos vagy.

-Ez a legkevesebb. Egyébként még én sem ettem. Gondoltam megvárlak.

Mindketten leültek az asztalhoz és nekiláttak a vacsorának. Amikor végeztek a nappaliban

ültek le beszélgetni.

-Tényleg nagyon finom volt. Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen jól tudsz főzni.

-Köszi. Tényleg... Akartam kérdezni valamit- mondta egy kicsit félénken Sarah.

-Igen?

-House-ról lenne szó.

-Mit szeretnél tudni?

-MI van köztetek? Úgy értem, hogy úgy semmi nincs köztetek, de miért nem? Mindenki látja,

hogy odavagytok egymásért. Amikor beszéltél vele, olyan mintha ott sem lettem volna, amikor

rád néz, teljesen odavagy és úgy nézel vissza rá, hogy megolvadnak a falak. Te sem vagy

közömbös számára.

-Mi már Housezal nagyon rég óta ismerjük egymást. Még az egyetemen találkoztunk. Miután

infarktust kapott én voltam az orvosa, azóta sánta. Tudod úgy érzem, hogy valamilyen

szinten engem is okol ezért. Sokszor megbánta, amit tettem,de szerintem ő még nem

bocsátott meg.

-Lisa, az már nagyon régen történt. Azóta biztosan megbocsátott, vagy egyáltalán nem

is gondolt arra, hogy a te hibád lenne. Bízz bennem, értek a szerelmi ügyekhez. Szeretném,

ha boldog lennél.

-Mondani könnyű, de hogy csináljam?

-Tudod mit? Hívjuk meg vacsorára!

-Mi? Houset? Vacsorára?

-Hívjuk meg Jamest is.

-Mit akarsz te Wilsonnal?

-Semmit, csak gondoltam úgy nem annyira kínos.

-Ez igaz, bár Wilson jófej. Szerintem jók lennétek együtt.

-Most hogy mondod...-mondta Sarah és mindketten felnevettek.

-Azt hiszem én nem tudnám megtenni.

-Mármint mit?

-Nem tudom meghívni Houset, úgy mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

-Jó, majd én elintézem.

-Hogyan?

-Legyen az az én titkom- mondta sejtelmesen Sarah. Még beszélgettek egy kicsit aztán úgy

döntöttek, hogy lefekszenek aludni.

Másnap reggel mindketten bementek a kórházba. Sarah beugrott még egy kávéért a

közeli kávézóba. Amikor belépett meglátta Wilsont, amint éppen a rendelést adja le.

Mellélépett és megszólította.

-Jó reggelt dr. Wilson!

-Jó reggelt! Szólitson Jamesnek.

-Szólitson Sarahnak.

-Mi járatban erre?

-Lisát kísértem be a kórházba, csak beugrottam egy kávéért.

-Értem. Mit szólna hozzá, ha körbevezetném a nővére kórházában?

-Nagyon örülnék neki. Találkozzunk fél óra múlva a bejáratnál.

-Rendben. Ott leszek!-mondta Wilson.

Sarah belépett nővére irodájába, aki láthatóan nagyon el volt foglalva. Valamilyen

papírmunkát végzett.

-Ma elhívom Jamest és Houset vacsorára-Lisa meglepődött.

-Ilyen hamar?

-Igen. Miért várnánk?

-Rendben.

-Megyek is. James körbevezet a kórházban.

-Óóó... Szóval te és Wilson. Milyen romantikus- mondta Cuddy és rámosolygott testvérére.

-Bocs most mennem kell-mondta Sarah, de mielőtt kilépett még visszamosolygott Lisára.

Amikor kilépett az irodából megpillantotta Wilsont, amint kilép a liftből.

-Mehetünk?

-Igen. Hova megyünk először?

-Legyen meglepetés.

-Szeretem a meglepetéseket.

Sarah és James végigjárták az egész kórházat. Közben sokat beszélgettek. Mindketten

meséltek a gyermekkorukról, Sarah elmondta, hogy milyen volt Lisa gyerekként, elmondtak

egymásnak pár vicces történetet és sokat nevettek. Végül megérkeztek oda, ahonnan indultak.

-Lenne kedved egy vacsorához?

-Egy vacsora?

-Igen, nálam. Vagyis Lisánál. És...

-Igen?

-Elhozhatnád magaddal Houset is.

-Houset?

-Tudod, szerintem a nővérem és ő nem közömbösek egymás számára és szeretném összejönne

közöttük a dolog. De egyedül nem hiszem, hogy sikerülne.

-House és Cuddy mindig is vonzódtak egymáshoz. Hallanád ahogy egymáshoz vagy egymásról

beszélnek, vagy látnád ahogy egymásra néznek..

-Szóval segítesz?

-Igen, benne vagyok.

-Jó, akkor holnap, este 8-kor.

-Ott leszünk.

-Köszönöm- mondta Sarah és egy gyors mozdulattal megölelte Wilsont. A férfi viszonozta

a gesztust, majd gyorsan szétváltak. Wilson az emeletre, Sarah pedig Lisa irodájába tartott.

-Holnap este 8.

-Micsoda?

-Holnap este 8-kor lesz a vacsora.

-Hogy beszélted rá?

-Megvannak a módszereim.

-Mikor fogok bevásárolni? Mit fogok főzni?

-Ne aggódj, mindent elintézek.

-Köszönöm-mondta Lisa és megölelte húgát.

-Mindenre képes vagyok, hogy boldog légy.

Eközben Wilson House irodája felé tartott. Benézet az üvegfalon és látta, hogy egyedül van.

Benyitott, de Greg nem nézett fel.

-Mit akarsz?

-Mit szólnál holnap este egy vacsorához?

-Meghívsz egy randira?

-Valami olyasmi, de nem csak ketten lennénk.

-Ezt hogy érted?

-Sarah meghívott minket vacsorára.

-Sarah?

-Cuddy húga.

-Cuddy húga meghívott minket vacsorára Cuddy házába?

-Igen. Mit szólsz hozzá?

-Nem is tudom. Nem lenne fura?

-Már miért lenne az? Ezer éve ismerjük egymást és most együtt vacsorázunk. Egy estét

kibírsz!

-Jó, jó, jó. Elmegyek, de csak akkor, ha nem kell valami flancos ruhát felvenni.

-OK.

A nap többi része gyorsan eltelt. Mindenki a saját ügyeivel, gondolataival volt elfoglalva.

Lisa azon töprengett, hogy mit fog csinálni a holnapi vacsorán. Sarah a menüvel volt

elfoglalva. House a betegén törte a fejét. Wilson pedig egy páciensével beszélgetett.

Másnap reggel Cuddy egyedül érkezett, A húga otthon maradt. Felajánlotta, hogy kitakarít,

bevásárol és megfőz. A kórházban az idő csak úgy repült és közeledett az este. Cuddy hamar

haza akart érni, hogy rendbe szedje magát. Amikor belépett a házába finom illatok és

tisztaság fogadta.

-Helo!-köszön, miközben levette a kabátját.

-Szia!-lépett ki Sarah a konyhából-Menj készülődni én mindent megcsinálok.

-Nem, már így is nagyon sokat segítettél. Majd én megterítek és nem tudsz lebeszélni róla.

Sarah a konyhában főzött, Lisa pedig terített és úgy beszélgettek. Amikor végeztek,

mindketten a fürdőszobába mentek, hog rendbe szedjék magukat. Sarah egy szövetnadrágot és

egy lila blúzt viselt. Nővére egy merészebb ruhadarabot választott. Egy szűk pántnélküli

ruhát viselt, ami eléggé mini volt. De mindketten megállapították, hogy irtó dögös.

Az óra nyolcat mutatott és csengettek az ajtón. Sarah ment kinyitni és Lisa a nappaliban

maradt. Wilsonnak a kezében volt egy üveg bor s egy bon-bon.

-Üdvözöllek titeket! Gyertek be. Oh, szia James-mondta Sarah és megpuszilta a férfit- Jó

estét Dr. House.

-Szerintem velem és tegeződhetnél.

-Renden. Gyertek beljebb- mondta és besétáltak a nappaliba. Lisa épp a poharakat vette ki

a szekrényből és csak amikor már nagyon közelről hallotta a beszédet akkor fordult meg.

House-nak elállt a lélegzete. Cuddy gyönyörű volt. A piros ruha, a fekete tűsarkú és a

tűzpiros rúzs felkeltették Greg érdeklődését. Hosszú másodpercekig csak bámulták egymást.

Végül Sarah törte meg az egyre kínosabb csendet.

-Mi lenne ha leülnénk az asztalhoz?-kérdezte, mire Cuddy észbekapott és helyeslően bólintott.

A kis társaság helyet foglalt az asztal körül és nekikezdtek a vacsorának. Közben sokat

beszélgettek és nevettek is. Miután végeztek átültek a nappaliba egy pohár borral a kezükben.

Sarah érezte, hogy ideje lenne, ha lépne valamit, ugyanis nővére és House eléggé feszélyezve

érezték magukat.

-Leugrom a boltba egy üveg pezsgőért.

-Én is veled tartok- mondta Wilson, miközben felállt a kanapéról.

-Gyalog megyek.

-Szeretek sétálni.

-Hozzak még valamit- kérdezte Lisátol Sarah.

-Nem, a pezsgő elég lesz.

-Jók legyetek-mondta Sarah és ránézett nővérére. Szemével azt mondta neki, hogy itt az

alkalom és ne szalassza el. Cuddy megértette ezt és egy aprót bólintott. Wilson és Sarah

elhagyták a házat és magukra hagyták Housékat. Először csendben ültek egymás mellett és

em szólaltak meg. Cuddy hátradőlt a kanapén és Greg is ugyanígy tett.

-Hogy ízlett a vacsora?

-Már mondtam, hogy finom volt.

-Csak biztos akartam benne lenni.

-Jófej a húgod. Nem is értem, hogy hogy lehettek testvérek- mondta House majd oldalra

pillantott és várta Cuddy reakcióját. Szája sarkában azonban megjelent egy apró mosoly és

ezt Lisa is észrevette. Mindketten felnevettek.

-MOndtam már, hogy dögös ez a kis ruci?

-Úgy gondolod?-kérdezte Cuddy, minek hatására hosszan egymás szemébe néztek. Lisa szerette,

amikor a férfi így néz rá, bár úgy érezte, hogy a férfi minden titkára rájön. Amikor Cuddy

House szemébe nézett egy másik embert látott. Egy embert akinek a szemében ott a fájdalom,

a kín és meglepő módon valami mást is látott benne. Lisa hosszasan merengett ezen és csak

akkor tért magához, amikor azt érezte, hogy a férfi közeledik felé. Nem tudta, hogy mit

tegyen. Akarta azt, amit a férfi, de mégis félt. Végül engedett a csábításnak és ő is

közelebb hajolt. Ajkuk összeforrt egy gyengéd csókban. Hosszú percekig csókolóztak,

kiélvezve minden egyes pillanatot. Miután abbahagyták Lisa Greg vállára dőlt, a férfi pedig

átfogta a karjával. Percekig csendben ültek, maj Lisa szólalt meg.

-HOuse, mi volt ez?

-Azt hiszem csóknak hívják-mondta House, majd lenézett Cuddyra.

-Tudod, hogy hogy értettem.

-Tudom.

-Szerinted működhet?

-Egy kapcsolat? Közted és köztem?... Egy próbát megér.

-Úgy gondolod?

-Miért ne?

-Jó- modta Cuddy, majd visszahajtotta fejét Greg mellkasára, lehúzta a cipőjét és feltette

a lábát a kanapéra. Amikor Wilson és Sarah megérkeztek csend fogatta őket. Kicsit sokáig

sétáltak, de nagyon jól érezték magukat. Beléptek a nappaliba és mindketten elmosolyodtak.

House és Cuddy egymás mellett feküdtek és aludtak Békésnek és boldognak tűntek. Lassan

besétáltak az ebédlőbe és még beszélgettek egy kicsit. Úgy döntöttek, hogy nem ébresztik fel

őket. Wilson csendesen elment , Sarah pedig elment a szobájába aludni.

A nap besütött az ablakon és Lisa érezte, hogy valaki gyengéden simogattja a karját.

Kinyitotta a szemét és felnézett.

-Jó reggelt- köszön először Greg.

-Neked is-modta Lisa és megcsókolták egymást. Az asztalon egy cetlire lettek figyelmesek,

miszerint Sarah elment reggelizni Wilsonnal.

-Hány óra van?

-Fél tíz lesz. Szombat van, ráérünk.

-Igen? Mire gondoltál?

-Nem is tudom...-mondta House és leteperte Lisát a kanapén. Csókjuk szenvedélyes volt és

tempójuk gyorsabb volt, mint tegnap.

-Van egy kényelmes franciaágyam- mondta Cuddy két csók között. Felálltak és olyan gyorsan

amilyen gyorsan Greg járni tudott bementek a hálószobába. Ruhadarab ruhadarabot követett,

még végül mindketten átadták magukat a gyönyör érzésének. Mindketten elégedetten feküdtek

egymás mellett.

-Megyek, letusolok- mondta Lisa és felkelt az ágyból.

-Veled tartok- mondta Greg, miközben egy veszélyes pillantást küldött Cuddy felé.

-Rendben, de csak ha jó kisfiú leszel.

-Én mindig jó kisfiú vagyok- mondta House ártatlanul.

-Hát persze- mondta Lisa egy kis szarkazmussal a hangjában.

Sarah hazaérkezett, de senkit nem talált a házban, azt azonban hallotta, hogy valaki a

fürdőszobában van. Boldogan sétált a szobájába. James megcsókolta ma reggel és milyen jó

érzés volt. Úgy érezte megtalálta az igazit, akinek a neve James Wilson. Átöltözött és

elindult a konyhába, hogy igyon egy pohár vizet, azonban beleütközött két emberbe.

-Hát ti?-kérdezte Sarah, bár pontosan tudta a választ.

-Mi csak zuhanyoztunk- válaszolta Lisa, majd Gregre nézett és mindketten nevettek.

-Gratulálok- mondta Sarah őszintén és továbbment a konyhába. Cuddy és House felöltöztek és

Greg úgy dönött, hogy hazamegy átöltözni. Megbeszélték, hogy együtt ebédelnek. Miután

House elment, Sarah és Lisa leültek beszélgetni. Elmeséltek egymásnak mindent. Lisa elmondta,

hogy House és ő végre egymásra találtak és megpróbálják együtt. Sarah pedig elmondta

nővérének, hogy James és ő talán összejönnek és ha ez így lenne, akkor nagyon boldog lenne.

A hetek teltek. Sarah és Wilson egy párt alkottak, sőt James már el is jegyezte őt, ugyanis

Sarah úgy döntött, hogy itt marad. Nem sokkal az eljegyzés után úgy döntöttek, hogy

összeköltöznek.

Cuddy és House kapcsolata is jó irányba haladt. Amikor fény derült kettejük viszonára

páran nem jósoltak nekik sok jövőt, de ők megcáfolták ezt. Pár napja Greg már Lisánál élt

és mindketten úgy érezték, hogy megtalálták a másikban az igazit.

Senki nem gondolta volna, hogy egy látogató ennyi mindent megváltoztat.


End file.
